A Telltale Detail
by Takagou
Summary: Naruto begins to feel an intense attraction to Hinata that stretches late into the night. When she appears at his apartment, it is a fantasy too good to be true. NaruHina oneshot with manga spoilers.


Disclaimer: The character associated with this fic all belong to the Kami of Naruto. Aka, not me, the lowly Takagou. If he ever wants to sell my the rights, I am more than willing to negotiate.

Me: I am REALLY bad at writing sexy without it becoming a lemon.

Sasuke: Like the time you wrote yourself a mary sue with me and you, and it was supposed to be a cute thing and it eventually became-

Me: STOP…right there mister, no need to discuss our private lives. …ehehe. ANYWAYS, this was written for a contest. If anyone is interested, it is the too hot to handle contest at forums. Narutofan. Com in the NaruHina fc. Join the club and message sakuramiko your entries. Besides that, Enjoy!

( )

Naruto laid in bed, his eyes opened without even the slightest intent to close. His muscles continued to ache, even days after he had finished his battle against Pain and Nagato. He was almost a man now, and wanted to become the kind of man that those he loved would respect. The sapphire eyes narrowed slightly as Naruto furrowed his brow, resting one hand behind his blond head while the other laid gently on his naked upper body. Kakashi would want him to always place his friends and teammates above anything else. Iruka would want him to be friendly, kind, and a hard worker. Ero Sennin would want him to turn this war filled world into that of peace. _Or_, Naruto thought, with a sad smile creeping over his face, _he would want me to go after pretty girls_.

A small chuckle escaped Naruto's well shaped lips, as a tear unwillingly crept down his face. He wiped it away before turning onto his side, and looked out the window of his apartment to the moon. As a kid, Naruto had never understood Jiraiya's infatuation with women. Sure, Naruto had found certain girls cute, but the obsession never really registered with him. As his age increased, and body grew, his desires for female interaction evolved as well. Now, after the mind consuming battle was over, and a quiet lull swept over his life for the first time in months, these more grown up appetites seemed to truly flare up.

It did not help that the one time he had seen Hinata, the first girl to love him, since finishing his battle, she was without her normally baggy jacket. Instead, fishnets and chain metal were the majority of Hinata's upper body attire. As a 12 year old boy at the chuunin exams, Naruto had acknowledged that her chest was larger than most girls, but these thoughts remained passive and benign. As a teenager, her ample chest in such form fitting garments took his breath away. It had been hard enough to distinguish if his recently developed feelings for her were a result of his own yearning to be with her, or if they were out of a need to reciprocate to please her, rather than himself. Upon seeing Hinata again when she visited him in the hospital, and to find her so sexually appealing, it clouded Naruto's judgment even further.

It went beyond her chest, though. He noticed how long her eye lashes were, how even and smooth her skin was, and even the plump, juicy nature of her red wine lips. The pink hue that predictably washed over her cheeks like paint only added to the beauty he saw in her that night she visited.

She had not stayed long, and Naruto found himself feeling shy and awkward for the first time in his life. She told him she just wanted to see that he was ok for herself. He replied that he was glad she was safe. They were silent, and the moment he tried to speak again, to let her know that he believed he might feel similar to her, she stopped him. She interrupted him the moment the first audible sound escaped his lips, and informed him that she did not want an answer on such a thing at this point in their friendship. With that, she walked out, and Naruto had missed her presence immensely ever since. What would Jiraiya have said to such a match?

Naruto knew the answer immediately, and could almost hear his sensei's perverted laughter and voice as the answer came, "With a rack like that, you'd be an idiot not to go for it, boy!" His voice was so clear, Naruto would swear the man was with him in his apartment, as opposed to…..

Light began to penetrate the horizon outside of Naruto's window, and the intense sunshine hitting his dilated eyes caused Naruto to blink in confusion, unsure how day light came so quickly.

A noise from the other side of the room caught Naruto's attention, and he turned, sitting up right. The sight shocked Naruto, as Hinata's perfect form, clad in a black string bakini with a fishnet over lay, stood before him, next to his bed. Her index fingers poked at each other nervously in front of her ample chest, and Naruto felt himself grow hot a the sight. Perspiration began to collect on his still very naked, toned chest, and Naruto could hardly spit out the words he was thinking. "Wh…wh…what…are you…d-doing here, H..Hinata-chan?"

His wide eyes locked onto her lavender ones, which sparkled as though laced with silver and diamonds. "I just could not take it anymore, Naruto-kun." She said, her timid voice light, gentle, but quiet and soothing. "I love you, and I want to be with you." She said as she climbed onto the bed and crawled to Naruto's rigid body. Time seemed to be moving inconsistently as her lips were already on his own. They tasted so sweet that Naruto could swear they were actually strawberries. He leaned back, holding her to him as she laid on top, the material of her fishnet overlay cutting into his flesh slightly. He broke the kiss and ripped the garment away before going back to her seductive mouth hungrily, no longer needing her to initiate things.

Naruto parted Hinata's lips with his tongue before taking her lower lip into his mouth and sucking at it gently. He heard her moan and did likewise, opening his eyes to take in her beauty more fully. Naruto forced their lips to part as his hands continued to expertly caress up and down her hour glass figure, attempting to memorize every contour of Hinata's silky skin. He looked up and down her body before his gaze reached her almost luminescent orbs once more. They were beautiful.

He then noticed the room was dark, and thought it strange considering the sunlight that was washing over their flesh not a minute ago. He missed the light, and had enjoyed the way it displayed every inch of her timid form. Naruto's bed side light was on before he had even known he turned it on, and it illuminated the delicate features of Hinata's face. Naruto then blinked, his hot and sweaty body heaving from the intense desire to make her his. It was not right. "Your face…" he began, barely able to speak from the intensity of his lungs working to keep oxygen flowing as this goddess straddled his waist wearing nothing but a black bathing suit.

She smiled coyly, and tilted her head. "What about it, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's aqua eyes dated back and forth, examining her face with great scrutiny. "Your not Hinata."

Naruto's eyes opened, though he had not realized they were closed. The room was dark, with not an inch of sun or lamp light flowing through the room. He glanced over at his clock, and made out that it was only 4:00 in the morning. He laid back down while taking in a deep breath, and wiped sweat from his brow. It had been a dream, a glorious dream that he should never have woken up from. The problem was that his mind had forgotten one of the sexiest parts of Hyuuga Hinata, one small telltale detail that made it impossible to be the girl of Naruto's fantasy; her cheeks were without the faint blush that she always displayed when in his presence. Without that blush, it was not Hinata.

Naruto turned over, attempting to return to that fantasy world, knowing he would be unable to. The dream did do one thing, however. As Naruto laid in bed, still heaving and sweaty from how turned on he had become from the sight of Hinata so scantily clad, he thought to himself, _I have to speak to her tomorrow. I have to be with her._

( )

End.

Me: hawt.

Sasuke: I've read hotter.


End file.
